


I believe in love, and I know that you do, too

by shieldslut



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: (kinda), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Nude Photos, POV Sebastian Stan, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldslut/pseuds/shieldslut
Summary: Sebastian's crush is under control, totally, absolutely. But then- a game of Never Have I Ever amongst the cast reveals a little too much and suddenly, it's not under control at all.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 110





	I believe in love, and I know that you do, too

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first time writing RPF so I hope its not too awful! Concrit is definitely welcome!
> 
> Just a note, this was written before Chris' instagram leak, it was actually inspired by that gif set of him holding a Stella Artois bottle during an interview (you know the one). Because of that whole situation though, I really debated on posting this. However I'm really pleased with how it turned out, and decided to go ahead. Please just know that this isn't me making light of or trying to call attention to that situation at all. I hope y'all understand!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (also, the title is from Into My Arms, by Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds! Give it a listen!)

Sebastian wasn’t quite sure how he’d ended up here- half way to drunk in Mackie’s hotel room, clutching a red solo cup filled with God only knows what, and surrounded by his cast mates.

It was all Chris’ fault, he was certain, he’d always had a hard time saying no when the other man was involved. But now, surrounded by the raucous laughter of the rest of the cast, he wished he’d tried harder.

It wasn’t that Sebastian didn’t like to spend time with them, he was just _tired_ , in more ways than one, not to mention sore from the strain filming put on his body- and he really just wanted to go the fuck to sleep.

He was just beginning to plan his escape, following in the wake of Downey’s departure, when someone yelled out “Game time!” - _Fuck._

Sebastian made his way back into the small sitting room from the kitchenette, joining Chris where he sat on the loveseat, across from Mackie, who was sitting in an armchair with Scarlett sprawled on a pillow near his feet, and Hayley, who was sitting in the chair opposite.

“He returns!” Hayley cheered, giggling, “Finally gonna have some fun?”

Sebastian shook his head with a wry chuckle, and a fond “Fuck off,” as he settled into the couch.

“Alright,” Hayley began, leaning forward conspiratorially, “Get ready to flash back to high school, because it’s never have I ever time!” She ended her statement with a sweeping gesture to the coffee table, and the vodka shots lined up on its surface.

Her statement pulled a groan from the others, some sort of fake dismay that seemed more expected than genuine.

Hayley ignored them, smiling cheerily as she spoke, “I’ll start! Never have I ever… had sex in a public place.”

“Oh! So we’re playing like that, huh?” Mackie chuckled, as he reached forward to grab a shot glass, followed closely by Sebastian. Hayley simply shrugged with a smirk, watching as the two men downed their drinks.

The questions got raunchier as the game went around, all of them laughing raucously at the various admissions. All too soon, it was Sebastian’s turn.

Sebastian looked around the room, eyes squinting dramatically as though contemplating his decision, drawing out the anticipation before taking his turn.

“Never have I ever… sent a nude.” 

Mackie immediately groans, reaching forward to grab a shot, followed by Scarlett, and then Chris.

“No fuckin’ way!” Mackie half shouted, looking disbelievingly at Chis as he hastily swallowed his own shot, “You better be ready to buck up and prove it, Evans, ‘cause there’s no fuckin’ way I’m believing _you_ took a pic of your dick.”

“Fuck off!” Chris called back, laughing and red faced, “There’s no way I’m showin’ any of you assholes my cock!”

“Either pull it out or pull up the pic, baby!” Mackie cackled, throwing his head back with mirth.

Chris shook his head in disbelief, laughing as he did, “Hell no! I dunno why you’re so eager to see my dick, Mackie, but it’s not fuckin’ happening!”

“Damn,” Scarlett drawled dryly, “Didn’t know you were such a party pooper, Evans.”

Chris huffed out a laugh, shaking his head at her attempted goading, “Nah, just not interested in showin’ all of you guys my cock!”

“So you’d show someone, then, huh?” Hayley questioned, visibly perking up at the loophole she’d found buried in his words.

“Yeah! You gotta show someone, then, c’mon!” Mackie yelled, laughing giddily at Chris’ reaction.

“Fuck! Fine. Seb, you wanna be my witness?” Chris asked, tone light, but with his face rapidly pinking at the thought. 

“Goddamn,” Sebastian groused, despite the way his pulse raced at the thought, “The fuck have I done to deserve this?” He was torn between the suddenly and shamefully overwhelming desire to see the other man, fully bare and hard, and the fear of this forever altering their relationship. 

Ultimately though, the even darker desire to keep _someone else_ from seeing him like that won out, so he stuck his hand out with a simple “Give it here, Evans.”

Groaning, Chris pulled up the picture in question before handing his phone over to Sebastian.

As soon as it was in his grasp, Sebastian’s mouth went dry, tongue suddenly sticking to the roof of his mouth as he tried to swallow. Chris was fully clothed in the picture, with just his dick out, hard and leaking where it was gripped in his fist. Chris’ cock was the kind of massive that Seb had only seen in porn, and he was immediately overwhelmed with the desire to _taste_.

He looked up to see Chris red-faced, covering his eyes with the heels of his hands, embarrassment radiating from every pore, and the sight brought him back to the reality of the situation, to the reality of _not_ being the person Chris had taken the picture for.

Seb cleared his throat roughly as he looked back down at the picture, Chris’ phone still clutched tightly in his fist, the other practically crushing his cup. He knew Chris was handsome, he wasn’t blind, but there was something about seeing him in this way- massive cock hard and wet, gripped tightly in his fist, that was causing something new to rise inside his chest. To his horror, he could feel himself growing hard in his too-tight jeans.

Swallowing roughly, he pasted a smirk on his face before handing the phone back to a still-blushing Chris, “He wasn’t lying,” Sebastian said, trying his hardest to sound casual, joking, before he continued, “’S’gotta nice cock too.”

As he predicted, the last statement garnered a roar of laughter from their cast mates, and it was enough that he could almost trick himself into thinking nothing had changed, that he wasn’t still half-hard in his jeans.

Chris shook his head, laughing along with the rest, and clearly more than ready to move on.

“Yeah yeah yeah,” he chuckled, “Can we move the fuck on now, huh?” 

The rest of the group begrudgingly agreed, laughter fading as they continued on with their game. Sebastian, though, found that he couldn’t blink away the image of Chris’s hard cock, the sight seeming etched onto the inside of his eyelids.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of innuendos and too many shots, and the next thing he knew, Sebastian found himself stumbling out of the hotel room with Chris at his side, both of them heading to the elevator and their shared floor.

It was awkwardly silent as they entered, Sebastian still thrown by everything that had transpired in the last few hours.

“So,” Chris began, voice laced with mirth and Boston roughness as he broke the silence that filled the elevator, “I’ve got a nice cock, huh?” He practically wheezed his last few words, red faced and tipsy with laughter.

And Sebastian- Sebastian _means_ to say something funny, something witty, like “You fuckin’ wish,” or even a simple “Fuck off,” but maybe he’s closer to drunk than he thought, or maybe it’s just the way that the image of Chris’ cock gripped tight and wet in his fist has been practically laser-engraved on the inside of his eyelids for the last hour and a half, because that is most certainly _not_ what he says. Instead, what he _says_ is:

“Yeah, you really fuckin’ do.”

And to his horror, his sheer _fucking horror_ , it doesn’t even sound casual, or witty, or anything that can even kind of be played off. His voice is rough, and low, and fucking _aroused,_ It sounds exactly like he means it. 

Desperately turned on and hungry for it.

And Chris- he just stares, mouth open and uncomprehending in the face of Seb’s blatant honesty, unsure of his response in the presence of the unexpected.

“Y’know what?” Sebastian continued, leaning in close, because apparently he’d lost any sense of self control he’d ever possessed, every scrap of restraint he’s ever used when faced with Chris and his ridiculous muscles, “It’s a really fuckin’ nice cock, and I’d _really_ fuckin’ love to see it in person.”

Then, miracle of all miracles, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, giving Sebastian the opportunity to beat a hasty retreat, turning and heading towards his room before Chris even had time to process his last statement. His hands were shaking, regret coursing through his blood at the thought of what he had just done, how he had just _ruined_ one of the best friendships in his life.

As he reached the end of the hall, and the door to his hotel room, he took a moment to collect himself and lean his forehead against the cool surface of the wood, taking solace in the cool pressure. Before he could do anything, before he could open his door, he heard footsteps. And then hands were gripping his hips and Chris was hooking his chin over his shoulder, breath warm and humid on his cheek.

“You mean it?” He murmured, voice deep and gruff in his ear, the warm weight of his body pressed against Sebastians back. Sebastian nodded jerkily, heart thudding in his chest, so loud that he was sure the other man could hear it.

Before he could react any further, say anything else, Chris spun him around, big hands firm on his shoulders as he pressed him into the door, before roughly connecting their lips. Sebastian froze, brain shutting down with shock as Chris kissed him. Luckily, though, his mouth seemed to catch up before his brain did, and soon he was kissing back, giving as good as he was getting as he licked and nipped and sucked at the delicate skin of Chris’ lips- the plumpness that he had admired from afar for so long.

The other man bit roughly at his bottom lip, threading one hand up and into his hair as the other moved to rest on the curve of his hip, squeezing and kneading at the flesh he found there. Seb groaned into his open mouth, pressing desperately closer to Chris as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Chris tugged gently at his hair, longer than normal from filming, to pull his head back, breaking their kiss to mouth at the stubbly curve of Sebastian’s jaw, biting gently at the arch of it. Logically, he knew that he shouldn’t let him leave any marks, hyperconscious of their filming schedule, but Chris’ mouth on the softness of his neck felt too good to resist, and instead he gripped tighter at the other man’s hair, pressing him desperately closer.

The feeling pulled a whine from Seb’s throat as he surged forward, suddenly aware of the way that Chris was hard and aching for it in his jeans, pressed tight against his hip. He was sure that the other could feel his answering hardness, and the way he was increasingly uncomfortable in his skinny jeans. 

“Chris,” he murmured, voice weak in the face of his own arousal. Chris hummed in response, making no move to remove himself from his spot hidden in Sebastian’s neck. “ _Chris_ ,” he tried again, voice plaintive, “We’re still in the hallway, baby, gotta get in my room.”

That was enough to elicit a reaction from the other man- Chris sighed dramatically against his neck before taking an exaggerated step back, gesturing to the door as he did.

Sebastian turned with a chuckle, fumbling in his pocket for his room key before opening the door as quickly as he could, considering the way his hands were shaking.

He pressed Chris against the door as soon as they got in, a hand on each hip as he pinned him against the surface. Chris grunted as his back collided with the door, tossing his head back as he pulled Sebastian closer. He reconnected their lips messily, sucking Sebastian’s plump lower lip into his mouth with an obscene moan.

Sebastian growled at the action, pressing his hips forward and into the other man’s, delighting in the feel of Chris’ hardness pressing into his own. 

Chris slipped his hands from their perch on Sebastians hips, moving lower, curving around to grope roughly at his ass through the denim. His grip caused Seb to moan into the kiss, pushing back into the firm pressure of Chris’ broad hands.

“Fuck, baby,” Chris groaned, panting into the other’s mouth and overwhelmed in a way that had Sebastian throbbing in his jeans, dizzy at the thought of being the one to make Chris feel that way. He felt drunk, but not from the drinks he’d had or the shots he’d taken, just from the headiness of Chris’ attention focused solely on him.

“Wanna taste you,” Sebastian murmured, running his hands along Chris’ hips to meet at his fly, one slipping lower to palm at the stiff heat of his cock.

“Yeah? Wanna get on your knees for me?” 

Sebastian nodded frantically at the question, a murmured plea falling from his lips as he curled his fingers around the waistband of Chris’ jeans. 

“Do it then, sweetheart,” Chris growled, voice low and hoarse, rough with arousal and near desperation.

Sebastian pulled back with a whine before falling to his knees, palming at the firmness of Chris’ thighs beneath his jeans. With fumbling hands, Sebastian undid the button fly of his jeans before tugging them down roughly. He pulled the thick hardness of Chris’ cock out of his boxers before tucking the band beneath his balls and practically drooling at the sight.

The picture had hardly done it justice, it was flushed red and dripping with precum, and may as well have been taken from one of Sebastian’s wet dreams. He swallowed roughly, looking up at Chris as he did. 

The other man was flushed, pupils blown, as he met his eyes. “You want it, Seb?” Chris questioned, voice low and rough with lust, as he laced a hand through Sebastian’s hair, pulling gently at the strands. 

“So fucking bad,” Sebastian groaned, “Gonna give it to me? Make me take it?” He looked coyly up at the other man, peering through his lashes as he opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue a breath away from the head of Chris’ cock.

“Can’t say shit like that, baby,” Chris groaned, as he gripped the base of his cock with his free hand, smearing his precum across Sebastian’s plump lower lip. “Gonna make me act up, be rough with that pretty little mouth.”

“Do it,” Sebastian murmured, breath ghosting across the damp head of Chris’ cock as he crossed his wrists behind his back, physically submitting to the man in front of him. “I want you to be rough, I’ll tap you if it’s too much.”

“Fuck, Seb,” Chris groaned, pushing the head of his cock between Sebastian’s spread lips, into the welcoming warmth of his mouth. Sebastian moaned at the intrusion, at the saltiness of his precum as it smeared across his tongue, bucking his hips forward in a futile search for friction as Chris pressed himself deeper. The thickness of Chris’ cock stretched his jaw almost uncomfortably, and Sebastian swallowed in a desperate attempt to keep his gag reflex at bay.

It didn’t help, though, as Chris’ cock soon pushed against the back of his throat and caused him to gag, drooling helplessly as he looked up with teary eyes. “That’s it, choke on it for me, make it nice and messy,” Chris moaned, pushing further until the head of his cock popped into the tight ring of Sebastian’s throat, opening a space for himself and burying himself deeper.

Sebastian felt stuffed, full to bursting with Chris’ cock and somehow still desperately needy for _more_. Chris began rocking his hips, gently testing the his limits as he took his pleasure. Sebastian ground around him, it seemed that Chris took that as the permission it was, as be began to fuck his face in earnest.

Sebastian was choking on nearly every thrust, eyes watering as spit dripped down his chin.

“So pretty, Seb,” Chris murmured, stroking a thumb along one flushed cheek, “Taking it so goddamn well for me.” Sebastian blinked up at him with lust filled eyes, hazy on the praise and weight of Chris’ cock on his tongue.

“You like that, huh? Like me telling you how gorgeous you look with a cock down your throat?”

Sebastian nodded as best as he could, wanting everything he could get from the other man. “Fuck, baby,” Chris groaned, “Gonna make me fuckin’ cum. You want it down your throat? Wanna taste it?”

The brunet moaned helplessly, pushing himself further onto Chris’ cock in encouragement, eager for the taste of Chris’ climax.

Chris’ hips stuttered, rhythm becoming erratic as his orgasm approached. He thrust deeply into Sebastian’s throat, groaning as his climax surged through him. Sebastian swallowed around his pulsing cock, happily taking everything the other had to offer as his own hips stuttered forward, seeking out friction that wasn’t there.

As soon as he recovered, Chris pulled Sebastian up by his shirt collar, pulling him close and licking desperately into his mouth. He ran a hand down Sebastian’s chest, falling to palm at his cock. He was aching in his jeans, almost embarrassingly hard and damp just from having Chris’s cock in his mouth, in his throat.

Soon, Chris had pulled him from his jeans, taking him in hand and stroking hard and fast over his throbbing cock.

“C’mon, baby, know you need it- want you to cum for me,” Chris growled, panting into Sebastian’s open mouth as he pulled at his cock. Sebastian was close embarrassingly quickly, worked up and needy with the taste of Chris’ cum lingering on his tongue. His hips stuttered into the tight grip of Chris’ fist, his precum slicking the way as he thrust.

“Fuck, Chris- I-“ Sebastian stuttered, his orgasm ripping through him, cock spurting over the other man’s fist and onto his t-shirt.

“That’s it, Seb,” Chris murmured, milking the last of his orgasm from his now pliant body, “So fucking good for me.”

Sebastian’s cock gave a valiant twitch at the praise, pulling a chuckle from both men. Sebastian was suddenly, painfully aware of the situation they were in, of the reality that he had just sucked his best friend and cast-mate’s dick.

He pulled back and looked up at Chris, tucking himself back into his jeans as he did. “What is this, Chris?” His voice sounded painfully open, even to his own ears, and he almost wished he could’ve taken the statement back.

Chris pulled his clean hand up to cup Sebastian’s jaw, looking into his eyes as he spoke, “Whatever you want, Seb. I’ll take whatever you’ll give me.”

“What if I want you to be my boyfriend, my partner?” Sebastian asked, looking almost daringly at the other man, trying to bely the anxiety the question induced.  
“Anything,” Chris murmured, pressing their lips together into a gentle kiss. It was different from those they had shared before, something sweet, tinged with the loving promise of a future together.


End file.
